I'm Still In Love With You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Stuart asks Sam to move in and expects her to say yes, but how can she if whenever she's with him she's thinking about Phil? Can she let go of her love from the past to move onto the future or is it Phil she really wants to be with? Please R&R! V


**I'm Still In Love With You**

Stuart asks Sam to move in and expects her to say yes, but how can she if whenever she's with him she's thinking about Phil? Can she let go of her love from the past to move onto the future or is it Phil she really wants to be with? Lyrics are from 'After All This Time' by Carole King 'cause she's one of my big influences in song lyric writing. Please review guys. Ooh and woo for tomorrow's episode! Luv, Vikki x.

* * *

Stuart Turner looked around the CID room at Sun Hill Police Station checking that no one would overhear his phone call. He had been planning this for weeks and he was nervous and excited at what might happen tonight. Now he just had to make sure that everything went as smoothly as possible.

"Hello? My name is Stuart Turner and I booked a table for tonight at seven o'clock, is everything still okay?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is all set Mr Turner, the table on the terrace at seven o'clock." The person on the other end of the line confirmed.

"Thank you." Stuart replied before hanging up, he smiled satisfied that everything would be okay. He waited for a moment before going back to work, he wanted to make sure that Sam was free for tonight so that his plan could really become reality. Suddenly he saw Sam and Phil enter the CID room and Stuart knew that this was the perfect opportunity. "Sam." He called, when she was close enough to hear him. "Are you still okay for tonight?" Stuart asked, enjoying the look on Phil's face as he walked back to his desk.

Sam pulled a puzzled face. "Um..."

Stuart tried hard not to look disappointed, he wanted Sam to be as excited about tonight as he was.

"Dinner tonight, you and me?" He filled in.

Sam looked embarrased. "Oh yeah, sorry it totally slipped my mind. What time?"

Stuart found himself getting angry, why couldn't Sam love him like her loved her?

"About seven, I'll pick you up."

"Okay thanks." Sam smiled and went over to Phil's desk to talk about the case they were working on. Stuart watched them go, wishing there was something he could do stop Sam always running to Phil rather than him.

* * *

"Hot date tonight?" Phil grinned as Sam walked over to his desk.

Sam pulled a face. "Don't go there." She muttered. Phil was surprised, but pleased at this.

"Is the ever lovely Stu just not quite as perfect as he pretends?" He asked jokingly.

"Shut up." Sam smiled, hitting him in the arm. It always amused her how much Phil seemed to hate Stuart and how they were always competing to impress the DCI and her. Phil hit her back playfully and Stuart watched this from his own desk getting more angry as the minutes passed. He found it hard to concentrate on his work as his thoughts kept coming back to Sam. Time was passing slowly for him that day but for Sam and Phil it was flying by, they had forgotten how much they enjoyed working together especially when they were getting on. Sam didn't want the day to end and she couldn't help dreading her dinner date with Stuart later that day, she felt guilty for the way she was feeling but she couldn't ignore it.

"Have fun tonight." Phil said as they packed up their things later on.

"Thanks, I'll try." She replied with a wave.

* * *

Sam stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and tried to decide what to wear. She didn't want to dress too over the top as it was just a dinner but she couldn't find anything she liked. She couldn't help wishing she was going out for a meal with Phil, at least then it wouldn't matter. She knew Phil wouldn't care if she turned up in her pyjamas but with Stuart it was so different. Eventually she put on a long denim skirt and a white strappy top. It was too bad if it wasn't good enough for Stuart. At dead on seven o'clock Stuart's car pulled up outside and she grabbed a jacket before going to get in his car. Sam was surprised to see that he was wearing a suit with a tie which made her feel really scruffy.

"You look nice." He said, but he had barely looked at her.

"Thanks, you too, you look very smart." She replied carefully.

"It's a special occassion."

Sam didn't reply, she was trying to think what the special occassion could be. She had never been to the restaurant that Stuart had booked for them and had no idea what to expect, in more ways than one it seemed.

* * *

Phil pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge and settled down on the sofa with it and a large glass. It was until he began to pour that he realised that the bottle was nearly empty, it was the only one he had left in the house. He turned the television on and stared at the screen without taking any of it in. He was thinking about Sam and her date with Stuart. She didn't seem to be as interested in him as she was when she first starting going out with Stuart. They had been getting on better today than they had in a long time and Phil truly realised how much he had missed her being around. He knew there would never be a chance for them to be together but having her friendship was better than not having her in his life at all. Draining the last of wine he stood up and took the glass out to the kitchen, he knew he should eat something but he really wasn't hungry. Everytime he thought about food he thought about Sam eating dinner with Stuart who she obviously didn't love.

* * *

Sam and Stuart were quiet throughout their meal and Sam couldn't help her thoughts moving to Phil every now and then. She wondered what he was doing now but little did she know that he was thinking the same thing about her. Sam wasn't hungry but eating meant that she didn't have to talk to Stuart as much. She knew she shouldn't keep avoiding him but she was beginning to see why people were beginning to hate him. Once they had finished their meal one of the waiters came and took their plates away from the table. Stuart reached for Sam's hand across the table.

"Sam, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now..." He began and Sam felt herself beginning to panic. For a horrible moment she thought he was going to get down on one knee and propose, that was make things even more complicated.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Well, we've been together a few months now and I wondered if you'd like to move in together?"  
That was nearly as bad as him asking her to marry him. Sam quickly stood from the table, nearly knocking over her chair in her rush, she grabbed her handbag and turned to leave.

"I'm so sorry Stuart, I can't do this." She said before running from the restaurant attracting stares from the other customers.

Stuart was left sitting alone, how had it come to this?

* * *

Sam ran out of the restaurant and headed straight for her car, she drove around the corner so she'd be less visible if Stuart came looking for her. Her heart was beating double it's usual speed as she parked and fumbled with her mobile phone. Eventually she dialled the correct number.

"Phil." She said as soon as the ringing tone stopped and he picked up.

"Sam, is everything okay?" He asked, his concern obvious even over the phone.

"I think so. Stuart just asked me to move in with him." She said without pausing for breath.

Phil felt his heart sink. "Oh, did he?" He tried to make it sound like he didn't care but the harder he tried the more obvious it became.

"Yeah, did not see that one coming."

"You're not the only one." Phil commented.

"Is it okay if I come round?" Sam asked.

"Of course, but what happened with Stuart?"

"Um, I kinda ran out on him." Sam replied, cringing at how she had handled the situation.

"Oops." Phil said with a small laugh. "Yeah, come on over...if it's what you want..." He trailed off the sentence.

"It's what if I've always wanted, I just didn't realise until it was too late..." Sam said sadly. "I think Stuart's coming out of the restaurant, his car just drove down the road. I'll see you in a sec, okay Phil?"

"You know it is."

Ending the call with a smile, Sam drove to Phil's house. She found herself getting butterflies, not the same feeling of dread she got in the pit of her stomach when she thought of Stuart, it was so much better than that. After all this time, could it be love she felt for Phil Hunter. Sam was pretty sure that it was.

_

* * *

_

_And even on the coldest winter day  
I can hear my heart sing, yeah, baby  
For the warmth and the light and the love you give me  
To me it's like an early spring  
No matter what the season, there can be no doubt in my mind  
That I still love you after all this time  
_

_

* * *

_Please review! Vx  



End file.
